A cholesteric liquid crystal forms a helical structure in a liquid crystal state, and possesses properties to reflect circularly polarized light in a specific wavelength band corresponding to the helical structure. Taking advantage of such properties of the cholesteric liquid crystal, a circularly polarized light separating film which selectively reflects circularly polarized light in a specific wavelength band is being developed (see Patent Literature 1). For example, there can be produced a circularly polarized light separating film which can selectively reflect circularly polarized light in a specific wavelength band by polymerizing the cholesteric liquid crystal in a liquid crystal state having a desired helical structure. Such a circularly polarized light separating film usually has a structural color corresponding to the helical structure.